


The First Meeting

by annakas



Category: You're Beautiful
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakas/pseuds/annakas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy's thoughts about finally meeting the real Go Mi Nam and all the confusing feelings it brings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Meeting

A/N: This is Jeremy centric and from his point of view. Takes place during episode 15 in the airport when we finally meet the real Go Mi Nam. Jeremy's take on meeting the real Go Mi Nam. If I feel inspired I might write some other snippets about how the group adjusts to meeting the real Go Mi Nam. I think we weren't shown enough of him in the last episodes. Especially considering how central his accident was for the whole series only to see him appear for like 15 seconds. Not fair.

 

Jeremy finds the whole situation to be more than weird. The first thought he had when he saw the real Go Mi Nam was 'wow his arms are ripped'. The second thought was that 'the twins do not look alike at all' at least from the little bit he could see, fallowed by a third panicky thought of 'we are going to be discovered and their career as A.N. Jell was over'. But the reporter fellow seemed to believe the ruse, even if he was disappointed and disbelieving at first with his feeble protests. Still reporter Kim let himself being dragged away by manager Ma and that was proof enough that the ruse worked.

The second those ripped arms were covered again inside the jacket and Jeremy finally got a first peek under the hood of the real Go Mi Nam, the strangers face he expected see was instead the familiar one he hadn't expected to see. The face might have been the same but the eyes were different. They told a different story, no sheltered naivety was to be seen there, only that of a someone who knew how people could use and abuse you. Jeremy saw a survivor, a predator who knew how to get what they wanted and knew how to reach their goals. He had seen enough master manipulators among the aristocracy in U.K to recognize one now and he knew how to handle that. 'Ah must have been the price he paid in his life to protect his younger sister' thought Jeremy.

It was weird how the beloved familiar face he was used to see smiling with warmth now held a cold smile bordering on a sneer but still Jeremy didn't feel disappointed because if he was honest to himself the more differences he could see between the twins the easier it would be for him to move on from his crush on the fake Go Mi Nam.

In a way it was a relief that Go Mi Nyu stayed back in Japan. Jeremy might love her. Now everyday he will even miss her, but without her there constantly in his face with her mere presence reminding him what he can never have, Jeremy can finally breathe free and learn to smile again. If he is honest to himself faking his happiness and cheerful smiles was starting to wear him down. He didn't want to make Go Mi Nyu to feel sad again or bad about it that she didn't return his affections so Jeremy kept faking his smiles.

He knows that on the matters of the heart the feelings either are there or aren't and things can not be changed no matter how much you wished for it or tried to change your own or the others heart. His fiasco with Princess Amy back in U.K had been an ample proof of that and Jeremy does not want to be a person who can not learn from his mistakes, he is not going to make the same one twice. He had to put continents between himself and Amy because of mess and Jeremy doesn't want to move again. So without Go Mi Nyu there now Jeremy can breathe again, give his heart a head start to move on and heal a bit so that the next time he sees Go Mi Nyu again he wouldn't have to fake his cheerfulness and he could give her a real smile and mean it. Like he and Amy can do now. He wants the same for himself and Go Mi Nyu.

The voice of the real Go Mi Nam is deeper than Jeremy is used to hear, but still beautiful, so it is yet another difference between the siblings, he doesn't mind it. The silence surrounding their group gets uncomfortable when he sees that neither Tae Kyung or Shin Woo are going to shake the hand that the real Go Mi Nam offered when introducing himself. Instead the two look at Go Mi Nam with coldness and barely hid hostility.

Jeremy is a bit irritated with his Hyungs because of their stone walling behavior. Go Mi Nam is their new teammate and fellow official member of A.N. Jell not to mention the beloved Oppa of Go Mi Nyu the woman the three of them are in love with and would love to date. 'Would it really be that hard for them to welcome Go Mi Nam warmly?' It would mean a lot to Go Mi Nyu and she especially asked for them all to look out for her Oppa. He can understand how the situation is uncomfortable for all of them but that is no excuse for their cold behavior. Seeing the beloved face on a stranger is just weird but is not Go Mi Nam's fault he shares the same face with his sister.

When Jeremy sees the other members are not going to react and before the situation can get even more uncomfortable he grabs Go Mi Nam's offered hand in greeting and feels electricity go through their joined connection 'must be static from the clothes' he thinks vaguely. Jeremy's comment about the twins looking really similar earns him a real smile from Go Mi Nam and for a moment the cold eyes are warm and all Jeremy can think in a haze in that second is 'beautiful… simply beautiful'. When the smile is cut short because of Shin Woo's comment Jeremy feels the loss keenly but it wakes him from his daze.

For some reason Jeremy can not take his eyes off Go Mi Nam and he feels like smiling. He is not paying attention to what his hyungs are talking about all he can think of is 'A party! I must organize a party for the celebration of the arrival of Go Mi Nam. We must welcome him well. Go Mi Nyu would like that when she hears about it from her brother'.

Jeremy didn't notice it but while he was planning the welcome party in his mind he was smiling and that was his first real smile he didn't have to fake in a while.


End file.
